


Five Times That The Doctor Missed K9

by trascendenza



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by scotchsour.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times That The Doctor Missed K9

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by scotchsour.

5\. That time on Ulvani Prime when he and Rose were facing an army of destroyer class-10 robots (banned on every civilized planet, he'd told them, citing the treaty names and everything, but they still wouldn't deactivate themselves) with those those blasters that were so illegal that they didn't even have a name except "gggggggggraaaaaagggghurglph!" because that's the sound you made when they vaporized your cells from the inside out.

K9's laser would have come in awfully handy, then.

4\. For three days straight, Jack would respond to his every request with an "affirmative, sir!" and shake his hips in the manner of a dog wagging his tail. He was _almost_ positive that Jack had no way of finding out about K9, but the Captain was a rather crafty one, and on the third day, when he patted Jack on the head and said a very unenthusiastic "good boy," Jack desisted. So.

3\. Petting a sonic screwdriver, he reflected, just really wasn't the same.

2\. Rose was going on and on and on about this puppy she'd found on a Charklakan's dinner plate, and how cute he was and shouldn't they keep him so someone else wouldn't try to eat him? He frankly didn't see the appeal—the little mammal didn't even have a fully-functional multi-spectrogram analysis array, not to mention he peed all _over_ the Doctor's best shoes.

1\. When he saw Sarah Jane enter the teacher's lounge, just as beautiful as they day they'd parted; if it hadn't been for her, Mark III wouldn't have existed.


End file.
